Rainy Nights
by gretchen8642
Summary: a royai adventure that the whole family can enjoy. haha rated m for smut. this is my first fic, be nice! chapter nine up!
1. Chapter 1

ok i don't own any fma, whatever. this is my first fic, enjoy!

* * *

Roy Mustang stumbled down the darkened streets and alleys as he tried to make his way through central. It had been a number of weeks since Maes Hughes had been killed, and Roy had taken up the habit of going out and drinking until he couldn't feel anything, and then blindly making his way home. It was raining, and Roy would have found himself quite defenseless if he had been in such a state of mind as to perceive such things. But as it was, he was quite content in his ignorance, as he stumbled and sang his way home. He tripped over a pile of trash and began arguing loudly with nothing in particular, yelling over some triviality that really didn't matter to anyone. Or it wouldn't have, if a certain young woman had not also been making her way home from work. 

First lieutenant Riza Hawkeye had stayed overtime at her office to complete some paperwork. She finished, took up her coat and umbrella and began walking home. She was surprised to see the colonel in the streets, as he had left hours before she had.

'He's been drinking,' she thought to herself, and sighed with a great deal of annoyance. But as she continued to watch him, she saw that tears were streaming down his face, and she saw her commanding officer crumble to the ground in a groaning heap. She slowly walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Sir?" he looked up at her, his bloodshot eyes were brimming with tears, and he looked at her unsteadily, "are you alright?"

This was a stupid question, she realized. No, he was not alright. He hadn't been alright for weeks, and here he was, drunk out of his mind, yelling at a pile of garbage. He looked away from her and the tears began to fall freely down his cheeks. "Come on, colonel… let me help you get home."

He groaned and looked into her eyes. He smiled at her for a moment, and then turned violently away to vomit onto the street. Riza looked at her feet, leaving the officer to his vomiting. Her heart was breaking; Riza couldn't bear to see him in so much pain. She placed his arm around her shoulder and helped him to his feet.

He looked at her but didn't say anything. He was surprised that she was showing this much concern. Riza was staring straight ahead, concentrating on keeping her commanding officer stable. She really was beautiful, the way the light from the streetlamps shone in her determined eyes, her strong arm supporting his body; he was amazed at his luck to have such a creature that cared so deeply for him.

Well, she probably didn't care that much, he realized. This is just part of her job, taking home the drunken superior officer. But still, he was very lucky indeed to have her. After all, she was the best marksman in the entire military, and she said she'd follow him till the end. 'She's probably the best ally I have in the world now…' he thought to himself. This of course got him thinking about the death of Maes Hughes, and he started crying once more.

Hawkeye looked over at her colonel and decided it was best not to draw attention to it. They were almost at his house now and she didn't see the need to humiliate him by acknowledging his show of weakness. She helped him up the steps and into his home. She looked around at her superior's home. It was large, well furnished, and it had the kind of organized clutter she'd expect to see at Roy's house. She helped him over to his bed and lay him down. She took off his boots and tucked him in. 'I'd better stay with him awhile and make sure he's ok…' she thought to herself. She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. He blinked and looked up at her. She smiled and his eyes slowly closed and he drifted off to a much needed slumber. She sat down on a chair in his room and took out her book, listening to his breathing as he slept. After a while he opened his eyes and looked at her.

* * *

that was chapter one! soon will be chapter two. 

reveiw if you so choose, i'll probly update either way.


	2. Chapter 2

Sensing his movement, Riza walked to the bed and kneeled down beside it. "How are you feeling, sir?"

He was sober now, or at least sober enough to sort out what had happened that night. He remembered going to the bar, he remembered being thrown out and… he remembered being helped home by his First Lieutenant. 'I guess I owe her an explanation…' he thought, realizing just how much he owed to her for this night alone. 'It's the least I can do.'

"Hawkeye…" he began, speaking quietly, "it's Hughes. Ever since he died I just… I… Maes… he's dead and it's all my fault, it's all because of me! Everyone I love gets killed, Hawkeye… it's all my fault… it's all my fault!" His voice was trembling, and his eyes were stinging. He looked away from her, determined not to let her see him without his usual composure.

"Sir…" she gazed at him. She didn't know what to do, what to say… She bit her lip and sat down next to him on the bed. He sat up and looked into her eyes, tears pooling in his own. She didn't say anything, and he took a deep breath before continuing.

"I miss him so much Hawkeye! He was such a good man, such a good friend and such a good father! He loved his family so much and he tried so hard to get me to the top… it's all my fault! If I hadn't been worrying about my stupid promotion… or if I had been in the office doing my job… he could have reached me! I should have been there! If I had been there, I could have done something … anything! He would still be alive. Oh god..."

His entire body was shaking. Riza made up her mind and pulled the colonel towards her, placing his head on her chest, and holding him as tightly as she could. She kissed his hair and told him it would be ok, that it wasn't his fault, that Maes was in the wrong place at the wrong time… Roy was very surprised by this gesture. He put his arms around her as best he could and began to cry in her arms. 'This has been eating him up for so long…' Riza thought to herself, stroking his hair and cradling her superior.

He stopped crying abruptly and looked up at his subordinate. "You… you're not going to die on me too, right?"

This question surprised her. "I… I don't think so sir, probably not."

"Would you die_…_for me?" He looked at her very intensely, almost accusingly.

She thought it over. "Yes." Of course she would, she thought, she'd do anything for him.

"No!" he cried angrily, "no! That's why Maes is dead! I'm not worth it! Please don't say you'll die for me…"

"Sir, would you die for me? Or Havoc? Or the Elrics? Would you have died for Maes?"

He looked at her, defeated. "Of course I would…."

"Well then? Can't we die for you?"

"It's not the same," he said, angrily looking away.

"Sir…" she said quietly, "it's… you can't help but be willing to die for someone you love."

He looked right at her. Had Riza Hawkeye just admitted she loved him? 'Only one way to find out I guess…' he thought, moving his lips closer to hers. She turned away, and his lips made contact with her cheek.

"Sir," she said sadly yet sternly, "we can't. Not now. You have goals… you're going to be Fuhrer, right?" She smiled at him. "I'm sorry." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled back at her, taking her hand in his own, "I understand."

They looked at each other for what seemed like an age. "Well," she said, "I guess I'd better be going…" She looked out the window and saw it was still raining.

"Lieutenant," said Roy with one of his signature smirks, "I can't allow you to go home in this type of weather. Why not stay here?"

"Sir I couldn't possibly…"

"Hawkeye. I know. But I'm asking you, as your superior, to stay here out of the cold. I'll take the couch."

"But-"

"No buts. I insist." She sighed, defeated. And he smiled at her. "Let me get you something to sleep in." He went into his room and got her a long shirt and a pair of flannel pants. "You can change in my room, I'm gonna go make us some tea, ok?"

He winked at her, and she smiled as he walked to the kitchen. She shut the door to his bedroom and sat down on his bed. 'So this is Roy's room…' she thought quietly to herself. She began to unbutton her shirt when the door burst open.

"Actually, why don't you go ahead and use the bath? You must be freez--" he stopped mid-word, unable to finish his sentiment for a number of reasons. The first was that his shapely young subordinate was in a state of undress, the second was the immediate barrage of bullets that accompanied his unwelcome intrusion. He ran out of the room, and stood, panting in the hallway. "So, err, feel free to use the bath."

Riza smiled, 'at least he knows I'm still not going to put up with any of his nonsense.' Her gaze rose to the bathroom door, and she decided to make good on the colonel's offer and take a bath.

She reflected on this for a moment. She, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, would be naked, in her superior officer's home. A wicked grin crossed her usually serious face, and she marched towards the marble tub.


	3. Chapter 3

hey everyone! thanks for the reveiws, i'm certainly enjoying receiving them. umm

well anyway, this is chapter three, i have about five chapters written up already so hurray!

enjoy.

love, emma.

* * *

She peered around the bathroom, and eventually found a soft towel bathrobe with the colonel's initials embroidered on the chest. She donned the robe and tied it tightly around her waist. Mustang's intoxicating scent filled her nostrils, and she smiled as she inhaled his essence. Hawkeye turned the tap, and waited for the tub to fill with hot water before disrobing entirely and stepping into her liquid heaven.

Roy heard the running water, and he sat down on the couch and allowed his mind to wander. "Hawkeye…" The name escaped his lips almost involuntarily. He thought about the night's preceding events. 'I was on the streets… Hawkeye found me and took me home…' He stopped. He could still hear the bathtub filling. 'She seemed so worried… and she… she stayed with me.' He blinked and looked up, it suddenly hit him. 'She's been here since I passed out!' Mustang couldn't believe it. Lieutenant Hawkeye had actually stayed by his side while he was unconscious, late into the night, just to make sure he was ok.

The Lieutenant sighed contentedly as she settled into the tub. She certainly was enjoying being in the Colonel's home. And she was pleased to see that he didn't seem so… terribly sad anymore. She sighed and played the evening back in her head. 'He's going to be ok. I'm so glad.' She smiled, and the memories from earlier that night played themselves before her. She had told him she loved him, he had tried to kiss her, and then he looked happy for the first time since Brigadier General Hughes has been killed. She had told him she loved him…

"Riza…" This was a woman who had always been by his side. Who had sworn to protect him. She had been there with him for as long as he had been a part of the military. He racked his brain, trying to discover this new source of discomfort he was feeling at this moment. It was the kind of unpleasant nervousness that was usually synonymous with love. 'But I'm not in love! I can't possibly be in love… and with Hawkeye? It doesn't make sense.' He closed his eyes and saw Hawkeye helping him home, he saw her always by his side, he saw her slender figure, her determined, loving eyes, and he couldn't imagine a more perfect world than one in which she lived. 'Shit.'

She had told him she loved him? 'Why in the world did I do that?' The sudden dismal and fear that accompanied her revelation made her sick to her stomach. 'I mean, he couldn't possibly be in love with _me_… I'm not the type of woman Roy usually dates…' She lowered herself into the bath and blew bubbles underwater. "I'm an idiot." She thought it over for a while, cursing herself for being so presumptuous. She began to wash her hair, and her subconscious took over. 'He tried to kiss you, Riza.' 'But that doesn't mean anything! Sex is sex no matter who you have it with, right?' 'If you say so…. You told him you loved him.' '…I told him I loved him.' 'You do love him.'

"Shit."

Her internal argument was slowly deflating. Riza was in love with Roy, he would probably never love her back, and that was the end of it.

"Good."

That settled that. She rinsed her hair and stepped out of the tub.

Roy struggled with this new concept. 'In love with Hawkeye? This isn't good…' the young Colonel couldn't accept that possibility. 'Roy Mustang doesn't fall in love. He's a bachelor, born and raised.' He nodded definitively. 'And yet…'

'"Make sure you have as many people around you as possible who support you. So hurry up and get married."'

"…Maes."

Had he been right? Roy thought about married life, waking up next to Riza every morning. He thought about Black Hayate by his fireplace, he thought about fighting _for _her rather than beside her… He thought about their children…

'Ok fine. I am in love with her. Happy now?' His subconscious nodded and he could feel Hughes grinning from heaven. His heart sank. 'It's not like she'd ever go for a guy like me, no matter how irresistible I am… Hawkeye's not like that.' 'She told you she loved you!' '…In the same way I loved Hughes. Like a _friend_.' The word was bitter in his mind. 'She's only here because she felt sorry for me.' But still…

"I love Riza Hawkeye."

He heard a sharp intake of breath and he looked up the stairs, just in time to see Riza's eyes widen as she turned and rushed back into the other room slamming the door behind her. She held her breath as she leaned against the door, listening for his footsteps. Sensing nothing, she slid to the ground and buried her face in her knees. Her breathing had become regular, and after a few moments she looked up.

"Well. That was unexpected."

* * *

oh gosh! now what will happen? i'll probably update later this week. thanks again for the reveiws! 


	4. Chapter 4

so anyway! this is chapter four. sorry all the chapters til now have been kinda short. i wrote the story (as much as has been written so far) as a whole unit, so when it was divided into chapters they were kinda short...

anyway, thanks for the reveiws, i was delighted to have them.

* * *

"_You should get married, Roy! It's the best thing in the world!"_

"_Ugh, Maes. Come on. Not this again…"_

"_No seriously! Especially with your career choice, marriage could be the most advantageous thing you can do go rise in the ranks."_

"_Maybe. But it's not like I'm gonna find a woman I'll want to be with forever... I'm definitely not the settling down kind." _

"_I dunno Roy… I think you might have already met her…"_

"_Really? Who?" _

"…_ You'll figure it out."_

Roy couldn't move. He was completely stunned, and with good reason.

"SHIT!"

He didn't know what to do. Roy had accidentally confessed his feelings for the Lieutenant, and she had run off.

She had run off.

His entire world was crashing down. One wrong move now and he could lose everything: his protector, the best subordinate he would ever have, and the woman he had only just discovered his own love for. This was certainly not the reaction he would have expected to receive from any woman when he told them he loved them… especially not when he really meant it…

He looked out the window and begged the world for some kind of guidance. He'd go talk to her, he'd tell her it was a misunderstanding, and pray to god that his beautiful subordinate would understand and continue to work by his side.

"I'd better go apologize…. Or something."

The Colonel was certain that he could fall out of love with her eventually if he tried hard enough. Her companionship was worth any amount of heartache, and he was prepared to endure it for her.

He grudgingly marched up the stairs, being careful not to make too much noise, as he didn't want to upset her any further. 'I hope we can still work together without it being awkward…' He'd never forgive himself for this. If she left him now, he didn't know what he would do.

------------------

Riza's head was spinning. Roy Mustang was in love with her. She couldn't believe this kind of euphoria even existed. She was grinning just imagining the wonderful future that was about to unfold for them. She thought for a moment and discovered that she had acted like she was put off by his feelings.

She gasped, her stomach sinking as she imagined him leaving the house with the remnants of his pride before she got a chance to tell him she loved him back.

'He probably thinks I hate him!' Riza realized, standing up quickly. 'I'd better go clear things up.'

She turned around and reached for the handle. At the same moment, the door opened from the opposite side. Riza, who was expecting to grab a doorknob and not empty space, lost her balance and crashed into Roy's chest. He held her to himself for a moment, and he helped her stand upright. Riza was blushing, and she mumbled an apology as she stepped away from him.

"Riza… I…"

"No, Sir, it's… um..."

She didn't know what she was doing. What was she supposed to say, 'hey, great, I love you too?' She blushed an even deeper shade of red and couldn't look into Roy's eyes.

"Riza, I just wanted to apol—"

His words were cut off by a brief, light kiss from his lieutenant. Her lips barely grazed his own, but she wasn't about to let him apologize for loving her. She blushed, and looked at the ground before speaking.

"There's nothing to apologize for, Sir. What I mean to say… is… well…"

She had liked the feeling of his lips against hers. She swallowed her pride and inched towards his face once again. He met her kiss with great interest, and soon she was lost in a world in which only she and Mustang were real.

Riza was in heaven. And she was very pleased with the fact that her voice of reason was being silent for once.

She could feel him smiling, or at the very least, smirking.

"What happened to waiting 'til I achieve my goals?" He asked her, punctuating every word or so with a kiss.

"Mmph I don't care anymore…" Kissing him all the while, she grabbed his coat collar and pulled him into the bedroom.

* * *

i smell smut!

i'll probly update sometime this week. thanks again for the reviews!

love emma.  



	5. Chapter 5

ok, so this is the last chapter that i've written so far, but it is by no means the last chapter ever.

um, this is the first smut of the story, it's also the first smut i've ever written. so turn back now if you don't like smut.

anyway, if you do like smut, enjoy.

or if not, whatever, it's still romantic.

* * *

She backed up into the bed and lay herself down on it, bringing Roy and allowing him to lie on top of her. His tongue was playing around on her lips, and she parted them and allowed their tongues to mingle together. Riza moaned in pleasure.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with a delightful fervor. She would never admit it, but she had been fantasizing about this moment for almost as long as she had been working for the strapping young Colonel.

"Mm… Roy?" He was kissing her neck and making his way to her chest. The significance of using his name and not his rank or surname was not lost on him. Roy smiled and paused for a moment.

"Yes?" He was being cautious. Riza, as we recall, was still wearing nothing but Roy's bathrobe, he didn't want to push her to do anything she didn't want to…

"I have a feeling where we're going to end up tonight…" she whispered, blushing, "but it's just that…. I'm… I mean I've never…"

"Say no more. I'm going to make this a night you'll never forget." He smirked, and unbuttoned his shirt before continuing his lip's journey down Riza's torso.

She gasped as she looked at his naked chest. His body was, in a word: perfect, and she watched in amazement as he put his head to her chest and began kissing her collarbone. He moved downwards towards her breasts, and began to expertly suck and lick at each of them. She gasped and cried out his name. He moved down her body and reached her navel. He licked the inside of her belly button and she arched in pleasure.

He wriggled his way out of his shirt, revealing his muscular arms, and began his trek upwards, kissing every inch of her chest as he moved. He had completely removed her robe by now, and he was taken aback by her flawless beauty. Her creamy delicate skin was like silk in his hands, and he ran the tips of his fingers up and down her figure as he leaned down to kiss her.

By the time his lips reached hers again, his hand had already made its way between her legs. He entered her opening, and smirked when he discovered how wet he had made her.

She gasped as she felt his fingers enter her body, and was writhing with the need for something more. He could feel his arousal in his boxers, and wondered if she had noticed it yet.

She was glad that all of his dating had come to _some _use. Roy Mustang was clearly a master in the art of pleasuring a woman. She smiled to herself as she looked into his piercing eyes, but cried out again and his tongue and fingers moved in unison.

Riza moved her hand down his chest and reached into his trousers until she was able to wrap around him. Roy broke away from her lips and gasped, as he struggled to control himself.

Unable to wait any longer, she grabbed his belt and began to remove his pants completely. He kicked them off onto the floor, and positioned himself above his glowing First Lieutenant and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I can still stop, Riza."

She smiled at him. "Of course I do, Roy. I want you to be happy…."

He loved the sound of his name coming from the First Lieutenant. He lowered his lips to hers and he slowly pushed himself inside of her. Roy saw her wince in pain and he waited for her to get used to his presence within her before continuing.

The worst pain was over soon enough, and the young Lieutenant grew acquainted to her superior's presence within her.

He began to move his hips, entering his subordinate slowly and gently. He increased his pace and Riza started to moan. He quickened his pace, and after some time Roy could sense she was nearing climax. He thrust into her harder and faster, and she screamed his name as she came. Roy clamped his mouth over hers as he too was driven over the edge, his white hot seed spilling into her. They lay together for a while, panting as they recovered from the ecstasy they had just created.

Riza looked over at the beautiful Colonel beside her. He smiled at her and she blushed.

"I really love you… sir."

He leaned over and kissed her. "Riza…" Smiling, he whispered into her ear.

"I love you more than anything." His hot breath tickling her ear, she cupped his face and kissed him.

This was truly happiness.

Riza rested her head on her superior's shoulder.

"We need to do this more often" she murmured as she nuzzled into his shoulder. He watched her placidly as she drifted off to sleep. This woman in his arms… he wanted to make her his own.

Roy was going to be Fuhrer one day, and he'd make sure Riza was by his side.

'I hope things aren't weird at the office tomorrow…' he thought, gazing at her as he too drifted slowly to sleep. He smiled at her.

"My Riza…"

* * *

so yeah! chapter six will be written eventually.

thanks again for the reveiws.

heartheart emma.


	6. Chapter 6

sorry it took so long to update! i had to get into college and stuff. whcih i did! i got into skidmore!

well, anyway, here's my new chapter. as promised, it's longer than all the other chapters! whcih is cool, i guess.

anyway, thanks again for the reveiws, those, more than anything, ahve become motivation for me to update frequently. haha i suck.

* * *

Riza awoke the next morning to discover she was quite alone. It took her a few moments to figure out where exactly she was… the room was unfamiliar, yet she felt at home. Her confusion subsided as she realized just where she was, and she smiled as she remembered why she was there. She snuggled into the blankets and sighed contentedly. 

She wondered absentmindedly what had become of the Colonel, when a bouquet of roses caught her attention. She smiled as she saw her name written on the card within the flowers, and she read it quietly to herself.

Dear Riza,

Last night was… wonderful. I can't express how lucky I am to have such a strong, beautiful woman like you by my side. There are no words, really… um... anyway, I'm going over to your house to pick up Black Hayate (bet he's hungry, poor little guy…) but I'll probably be back by the time you read this. Breakfast will be served downstairs, and feel free to take a shower first, if you want to. Ah, I'll pick up some clean clothes for you from your house… I guess I'll leave them on the doorknob… Anyway, good morning, beautiful, I love you.

Yours, always,

Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist

Riza had tears in her eyes by the time she finished reading the letter.

"Oh… Colonel…" She smiled, and tucked the note into her purse for safe keeping.

She looked up, and sure enough, hanging on the door, was a set of clean clothes for her to wear. She frowned slightly when she discovered he had found her one and only miniskirt… but she knew it would make him happy to see her wear it, so she decided to let it slide.

She got dressed and looked in the mirror. This was somewhat unusual for the Lieutenant, as her appearance was not something that she usually worried about before heading to work, but it wasn't every day that you woke up in Colonel Mustang's house… She smiled again. 'So you'd better try and look your best, missy!' she told herself, happily.

Rain was pounding on the roof as she made her way downstairs, and a delicious smell wafted to her nostrils as she drew nearer and nearer to the kitchen. Roy was standing by the stove, a tall chef's hat perched upon his silky hair, which was still dripping with rain from his previous excursion to Riza's house.

Black Hayate barked happily as he saw his mommy enter the kitchen, and Roy smiled warmly at his lovely Lieutenant… a smile which quickly became a smirk as he noticed that she had decided to don her miniskirt after all.

"Roy… that smells delicious!" Riza remarked, as she walked over to the striking man before her.

"I'm making waffles!" He cried, with exuberance that was not generally appropriate when directed towards breakfast foods, but he was in as good a mood as he had ever been, and his delight was hard for him to contain.

"And you're soaked… you should have used an umbrella…" she commented, feeling wholly responsible for this morning's dampening. She deftly removed his chef's hat, and began to rub his hair with a towel that had been conveniently draped on the oven handle.

She finished drying him off, fluffed his hair one final time and drew her forehead to his.

"You need to be more careful… we can't have our future Fuhrer catching a cold now, can we?" She smiled, and gazed into his eyes. "Maybe I should warm you up…"

She began kissing him, passionately, fervently, like her world would end if they ever broke apart, and Roy returned the sentiment gladly. She had backed him up to the kitchen table and was laying herself on top of him when Black Hayate let out a small yip.

It occurred to the two military personnel that being watched awkwardly by a dog was certainly a mood breaker, and that if he wasn't careful, Roy might burn their breakfast.

"And it's not like I usually burn my food either," he added, for good measure, "Flame Alchemist or not…" He was smiling, disappointed by his missed chance to be physically intimate with Riza, but pleased all the same that she was there with him at all.

He finished preparing breakfast, a lovely dish of Belgian waffles and berries for Riza and a bowl of leftover chicken for Black Hayate, and the two humans sat and gazed at each other as they ate their meal.

"You're quite a cook, Roy…" Riza remarked shyly as she savored her well made breakfast.

Roy smiled and looked at her. He placed his hand on hers and drew himself closer to her…

It was at that very moment that the phone began to ring. Roy decided to ignore it, but the subordinate in Riza prompted her to answer the phone to make sure that nothing was terribly amiss.

"Hello?"

Roy sulked in his chair. That was _two_ times he and Hawkeye had been interrupted. What else could go wrong?

"…Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Kain Fuery's voice came through the receiver. "…What are you doing at the Colonel's house so early in the morning?"

"…Just checking up on him, Kain… what's going on at the office?"

"It's an emergency, Lieutenant! You and the Colonel had better get down here quick!"

"Fuery, did you say Hawkeye was at the Colonel's house?" Riza could hear Havoc's voice from within the office.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it!" Riza sweatdropped, this wasn't going to end well…

"Haha, I knew those two would get together eventually." Said Breda, delighted at the prospect of the two being an item.

"Dammit. I was gonna ask her out, eventually! Stupid Colonel…"

"Toooo late, Havoc!" Fuery was certainly enjoying being the purveyor of news this morning.

"Kain," said Riza angrily, "I'm still on the phone. I can hear everything that you're saying. And if any of you make any trouble for us about this, I'll personally see to your deaths."

Fuery hastily apologized and hung up the phone.

Riza sighed. "Come on, sir, we'd better get to the office… Fuery says it's an emergency."

"Why'd you have to threaten them?" Roy asked, sipping his coffee.

"They… well… noticed that I was at your house…"

"Well, I'm sure they won't say anything about it. In fact, I'm sure this is the last we'll hear of it!"

Meanwhile, back in Central Headquarters:

"Hey, Falman! Is this "MUSTANG AND HAWKEYE! HAPPY FUCKING!" sign up straight?"

* * *

yay! chapter six! soon will be chapter seven. um, i also wrote another royai fic which has very few reveiws, so i'm assuming not many people read it. whcih makes me sad since it's good! 

here's a link! http/ it out if you like, i think it's worth the read...

anyway, thanks again for your continued patronage, i hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey gang! Sorry it's been a while, I didn't really know how I wanted this chapter to start, but then I thought, hey! Edward! So yeah, here's chapter 7, hope you enjoy it.

Ps. When in the last chappie when Mustang says "I'm making waffles!" I imagined it in his "I LOVE DOGS" speech voice. Haha yay!

* * *

Edward Elric walked miserably down the marble hallway as he made his way towards the Colonel's office. He knew what was waiting for him, mockeries and ridicule at his expense, and at least one prod at his somewhat lowly stature. He wasn't expecting a fulfilling meeting, and he _certainly_ wasn't expecting the sight he was greeted with.

A great banner spread across the office, and the four officers who Mustang employed were busying themselves throughout the room. Breda and Falman were showering the room with confetti, flower petals, and pictures of Mustang and Hawkeye, Havoc was calling all of the girls Roy had stolen from him and proudly informing them that their beloved Mustang was no longer available, and Fuery was icing RxR cupcakes.

"Wh…what the hell is going on?" Edward asked, as he had taken in the scene.

"Fuery called the Colonel's house and Lieutenant Hawkeye picked up," Havoc replied. "We put two and two together…" "

"And decided to have some fun!" Breda finished happily.

"Aren't you worried that they'll… I dunno, KILL YOU?"

The four men stopped moving. They had never even stopped to consider this possibility. The manic, driven alchemist with control over his own personal raging inferno, and a crazed expert marksman who had a terrible inclination towards firing endlessly at the innocent… this wasn't going to end well. The men were contemplating removing the decorations as the doorknob slowly began to turn…

The walk to work had been quite pleasant for Roy and Riza. Though it was raining, they had taken the scenic route through the park. Roy had brought his great black umbrella, and they snuggled up against one another as they shared it. Their fingers were entwined around the umbrella's handle for the duration of the stroll, and Riza looked into the face of her commander and blushed at the simple beauty within his face. He was hers. She could not believe that such a thing could ever occur, and she felt as though she were the luckiest woman in the world.

They broke apart as they approached central Head Quarters, not wanting to be discovered. Something seemed amiss as they made their way to the office. A number of officers winked at Roy, or nudged him with their elbows. Others were looking at Riza like a piece of meat, some even going as far as to whistle at her as she walked past them. Roy was used to this kind of attention, but Riza was mortified. She was beet red and somewhat confused as to why so many people in the office were acting like they knew about last nights escapades. Roy seemed indifferent to the unwavering gazes of the men at the office as they gawked at his Lieutenant, keeping his eyes forward as he silently approached his destination.

Roy turned the doorknob to see a tiny alchemist and four terrified subordinates. His eyes took in the banner, and he angrily got his hands into snapping position. Edward, sensing dangers, quickly sprang into action.

"Damn Colonel! You and the Lieutenant!" Edward smiled and walked over to Mustang, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Nice going! You look great together!"

Roy was taken aback, and Breda used this opportunity as his cue. "Yeah, seriously! Hawkeye's a classy lady! Good job!"

Riza's eyes went around the room. Roy was surrounded by his underlings, and no one had even noticed that she was even in the room. She saw the smirks, she say the decorations… and finally she saw the banner…

MUSTANG AND HAWKEYE! HAPPY FUCKING!

Her face turned red and she stared at the ground. She was taking all of this in… she felt dirty and cheap. The men in the office couldn't possibly respect her now… how could they?

She heard Havoc's voice above her own shame.

"So Colonel, how is Hawkeye… where it counts?"

Riza's eyes widened and she could hear the laughter. She clenched her fists and tears sprang to her eyes as she spoke.

"Stop it, Havoc." Her voice was trembling, but it was so cold, and so angry that the entire room fell silent.

"Stop it, and shut the hell up, all of you." Tears were running down her face. She looked up at Roy.

"...I can't do this." She said, simply.

She turned and bolted out of the room, leaving the six bewildered men alone.

It only took a moment for Roy to collect himself.

"Just what the hell did you idiots do?" He bellowed, as the five other people in the room shrank into a corner. "Didn't you realize how much trouble we could get into?"

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't think—"

"Damn right you didn't think! You want the two of us to get separated? You want me to get a demotion? It's not just MY paychecks that'll get docked, you stupid morons!" He was shaking with anger, this was absolutely the worst thing that his subordinates could have done.

"Clean all of this stupid garbage up NOW!" he ordered, trying to get his thoughts together. "I have to find Riza."

He marched out the door, and his subordinates breathed a huge sigh of relief. Suddenly the door burst open again.

Roy's head poked around the door. 

"Oh that's right, Fullmetal, you and I have a meeting later, don't we?" Ed nodded.

"Well, help clean this mess up; I'll come talk to you in a bit. Oh and one more thing…" he took out his gloves and pointed his fingers straight at Havoc.

The second Lieutenant yelped and shut his eyes as he heard the terrifying snap of the Colonel's fingers, but was pleased to find himself quite un-singed. He looked above him and saw the great banner burning violently.

"If anything like this EVER happens again, I'll burn all of you along with your stupid ideas." Roy turned, and briskly ran into the hallway.

He went out into the streets, and was frustrated to find that it was still raining. But he couldn't worry about that for now, finding Riza was his top priority...

Riza had run out of the office. Ignoring the stares and calls from the other officers, she began her unsavory walk home, through the rain, without a coat or an umbrella. She braced herself against the cold, and dreaded the inevitable moment when she would have to face Roy again…

Her tears were disguised by the rain as both poured freely down her face. She trudged forwards, she felt that her world of happiness coming to a close, and she couldn't bear it.

Roy was running down the streets of central. He had to think quickly: which way would Riza have gone? He assumed that she would head for her own house, and he hurried straight towards it.

Riza was could feel herself weakening. She was cold and covered in rain, and she knew that this might be the last day that she and Mustang could ever be together as a couple… Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice the set of blaring headlights that were speeding dangerously towards her…

* * *

Oh no! a cliffie! I suck! Hahaha um……… well, yeah, review away people. I didn't realize I hadn't been allowing anonymous viewers to review my story, but I've enabled that now. Um, I also realized that when I advertised my other story last time, the link didn't show up? (that's for you! Sillyface)

Anyway, it's pretty good, if you wanna read it, click on my user name (gretchen8642) and it should be in my authored stories as "everything"

p.s.! I'm thinking of doing a yaoi fic? But I don't know which charming couple to do it about. So I'm taking a poll.

Roy/Maes

Roy/Ed

Roy/Jean

Haha hot.

One day I shall do a non Roy Mustang fic. But not today. Not today.

oh, if you're gonna vote in the poll, you also have to say something about the story or your vote won't count. haha yay!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.

KISSES

Emma.


	8. Chapter 8

so it's been like two weeks! sorry guys!

heh, i was actually in a bit of a roy rut. i was mad at the fullmetal alchemist people for making him all sad and downtrodden in the movie, so i was kinda distraught when i thought about him cause i have a passionate nature! haha. but then i actually saw the movie (or the roy parts, mostly) and i fell in love with him all over again. and the royai? don't even get me started. there's enough royai in the conqueror of shamballa to make any standard fan of the pairing die of happiness.

anyway, so here's the much awaited chapter eight, in which emma fixes the "ack cliffhanger!" problem that she left everyone with.

* * *

Roy was the first of the two to notice the car as it raced towards Riza. His blood ran cold and he cursed silently as he sprinted towards his beautiful subordinate. He would not let her be harmed, and certainly not when he could do something about it. Riza heard him call her name and she whipped her head around in time to see Roy Mustang shove her out of the way of the speeding vehicle… and she could do nothing but watch as the car mowed him over instead. There was a terrible, crunching, guttural sound as he fell into the street. She screamed. She screamed and screamed and screamed, and she could feel her heart shattering as she imagined the worst.

The driver climbed out of the car in a panic, and he addressed Riza quickly and apologetically.

"I'm so sorry! Is he alright? It's so hard to see with all this rain… you know? And the ground is so wet; the brakes don't work as well… I'm so sorry! …Are you alright, Miss?"

Riza wasn't listening. She could barely hear him as she stared at her broken and bleeding officer, and she certainly wasn't about to accept an apology from him. She removed a pistol from her handbag and cocked it. She pointed it at him.

"Shut up."

His eyes widened and he stopped talking immediately.

"Go call an ambulance. Go call one right now. If he dies… if ANYTHING happens to him… I will personally hunt you down, and I will kill you, do you understand?"

The man nodded, terrified, and ran to find a payphone.

Riza sank to her knees and began to weep. This was absolutely one hundred percent her fault, and she would never forgive herself for it. She watched as his blood poured out into the street and she felt sick. She had one job, one single thing that Colonel Roy Mustang employed her for, and one job that she was good at: to protect him, and to make sure he didn't get hurt because he was doing something stupid. Her one job, and she had failed him.

"You… i-idiot." She was sobbing, it was difficult for her to speak. "You st-stupid idiot! Why did you push me out of the way?" She was crying more quietly now, and she looked at her hands as she spoke. "You know that you're useless on rainy days…"

"Heh... that's not fair. Picking on a guy… who's in this much pain…"

Riza's eyes shot open. She grabbed the Colonel's hand and stared into his eyes. "Sir?"

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers as he spoke to her. "I was so… worried when you left… I thought… I might have lost you…"

"Sir, I'm so sorry, please don't try to—"

"No… Riza, I'm sorry. I shouldn't… have let those guys talk to you like that… I just thought… that if I acted like I didn't care…. They would get bored… Please don't… hate me."

Hate him? Riza's blood ran cold as she realized the logic behind the Colonel's newest fear. She _had_ just run out of the office with… at least some kind of intention to leave him. Looking back on what she had been feeling only moments ago, she couldn't understand it. If she had thought seriously for even one moment how terrible the prospect of life without her Colonel would be… she could never _ever_ leave him. Her feelings for this beautiful, loving, quixotic man were so far from hatred that she couldn't take it.

She looked into his eyes and smiled through her tears.

"Sir…" she kissed him, "Roy…" she kissed him again, "I could never," a kiss, "ever" two more, "hate you," and another, "for as long as I live."

Her sentiment expressed, she began to kiss him continuously, uninterrupted, and he, relieved that his selfless act of heroism had earned her forgiveness, returned the sentiment gladly.

"Mouth to mouth resuscitation? Good idea."

Riza jumped back, alarmed at the sudden intrusion of this man.

"He still seems a little out of breath though… he's not in good shape."

Realizing that the ambulance had finally arrived, Riza stepped away from the Colonel and watched as the medical personnel loaded him onto the ambulance. She took in his injuries and allowed herself to see for the first time just how severe they were. His face was pale, his breath short, and he was bleeding badly… She had to look away. She couldn't bear to see him like this.

"Are you going to come with him?" one of the ambulance attendants asked her.

She nodded, and silently stepped into the back of the vehicle to be with Roy. She grasped his hand and smiled at him, bravely. He looked at her and smiled back, trying to relax his body as they made their way to the hospital.

It was difficult. Roy was in a terrible amount of pain… he knew his right arm was broken, that much was certain, but there was something going awry internally… he could feel it. He saw the concern etched on Riza's beautiful face, and he mumbled an apology as he allowed his eyes to close. The Colonel felt his Lieutenant tense up tremendously, obviously fearing the worst… he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"You're beautiful, Riza."

Her lip trembled as she watched him; he lifted his hand up to her face and caressed her cheek as he spoke.

"And I'm lucky… to have such a brave, cunning, perfect woman as you by my side… to care for me… and be there for me when I need her… I just want you to always remember, Riza Hawkeye, that… I… love… you…" His eyes drifted closed once more, and Riza's entire body stiffened as she sat beside him.

He squeezed her hand gently, and she managed to compose herself.

"He's just resting, Ma'am. He seems fine as of now; you probably don't need to worry so much."

Riza brought his hand to her face and she kissed it over and over. Roy smiled in his sleep.

They finally arrived at the hospital, and Roy was rushed into surgery.

"He's bleeding pretty badly internally…" a young nurse told the Lieutenant, "we're doing everything we can, but there's no guarantee he's going to make it… he lost quite a bit of blood…"

Riza sank into her chair and began to sob hysterically. This was bad. This was very, _very _bad. If the Colonel didn't live through this… No. She couldn't think about it. Her world was collapsing and she could find no one but herself to blame. The nurse patted Riza's shoulder as she wept, pitying this poor woman who was in so much pain.

Roy was in surgery for what seemed like an age, until finally a doctor came out and walked up to Riza.

"We've managed to get him into a stable condition… but there's nothing more we can do for him… He's still pretty weak… and he… well…" the doctor looked into Riza's eyes and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "He might not wake up. It's up to him now, I think. The most we can do is hope for the best. I'm sorry."

Riza stared at the ground and said nothing.

"You can go in and see him now though, if you'd like."

She nodded, and walked silently into her Colonel's room. He was lying in the bed, and she drank in his presence. Pulling a chair up next to the bed, she sat down beside him, and waited for him to open his eyes.

* * *

THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! haha, just wanted to clarify that. i've got a chapter nine in the works in my mind here, but of course, reveiws are still appreciated.

(i wonder if i could get 100 reveiws by the next chapter! that would be amazing!)

anyway, my yaoi poll is still open too, but i guess i should clarify. i love royai, i love yaoi. i won't stop writing royai if i write a yaoi fic, and (haha this is cause i got SO many reveiws that were like "ew yaoi sucks") it's cool if you don't like yaoi, but that's not really important for the sake of the poll? i guess?

heh, i dunno. it's cool! so the poll is still open (roy/jean, roy/maes, roy/ed) but once again, if you're gonna vote in the poll or whatever, also say something abotu the story! haha that's why we're here.

um, it really makes me happy that so many people are reading my story and leaving such nice feedback. thanks so much for everything!

i will most probably update by this time next week, but who knows... the more reveiws i get, the more i'm like "i must give the people what they desire!"

hehe. i'm a bad person! it's ok. we're all united by a common love here: the love of roy mustang and riza hawkeye lava.

yeah!

thanks again, you're all wonderful.

emma!


	9. Chapter 9

hey gang! so here is the chapter nine! it came out kinda more exestential than i'd origionally planned, but whatever. it's all good!

so here it is: chapter nine.

enjoy!

* * *

Roy dreamed. For days on end he lay in his hospital bed dreaming, never stirring, never opening his eyes; dreaming. He dreamed of a young man who joined the army. He dreamed of a war in a country that could not defend itself. He dreamed of that young man killing and burning and killing and tormenting... he dreamed of suicide. He dreamed of guilt and pain and hatred.

'Get up.'

He dreamed of murder. He saw his friend get shot, he watched his friend die, and he could do nothing to save him. He dreamed of funerals. Of mourners and children crying… he dreamed of rain. Roy watched as this man in his dreams, this young, brilliant and terribly sad man, lived and moved before him. He saw destruction, he saw pain and anger…

'Roy. You have to get up.'

He saw flames. He saw people and homes and women and children burning. A snap and an explosion. Burning. He saw a gloved hand covered in blood, he saw funerals. His own hands, covered in blood. He saw funerals.

'She needs you. Get up.'

He looked into the eyes of this man in his dreams. The man gazed at Roy and smiled. He drew himself closer. This man…

'Roy!'

"You're me, right?" His doppelganger smiled and drew his lips to Roy's. The Colonel watched as his dreaming counterpart pushed himself back and melted into a pool of blood. A patch of red in his now white dream world. Roy was unphased, he saw someone waving at him in the distance…

'Jeez. I've been trying to get your attention for a while… How are you?'

Maes Hughes stood before him, bright and smiling as always. Roy was speechless. A dream come true…? He smirked to himself, that was an excellent pun indeed.

'…Roy?'

Brought back into his present reality, Roy rushed forward and embraced his friend. They stood together for a while.

"I've missed you, Maes."

'Aw, me too!'

Roy looked around at the white plains surrounding him.

"So… where is this? Am I dead? Why are you here?"

'You're not dead. I get the idea that you did something stupid and ended up in a coma though.'

Roy scoffed. If saving Riza was stupid…

'You did it… for_ her_ though.'

Roy was taken aback. He looked into his friend's eyes. Maes was grinning.

'You need to get up. She needs you to get up.'

"What?"

'Get up, Roy.'

"I… I can't… My life is useless… right?"

'She needs you. Go to her.'

Maes began to fade before Roy's eyes, and he rushed forward to stop him. He could do nothing. He was alone again, and his world began to melt once more into a battlefield. Burning. Killing.

A woman. A woman by his side. On the battlefield, through the flame: a beautiful, perfect woman. Saving his life, kissing his hair, holding his hand…

He saw sunlight. He saw himself laughing with her, eating with her, becoming one with her…

Riza… She had been with him always, and she was here with him now, as he dreamed. Riza, his Riza.

"Roy, please."

He saw her with her pistols, he saw her killing and shooting and getting shot for him. He saw her eyes and he saw her devotion.

And suddenly he saw her alone. He saw a funeral. His beautiful Riza in black, her perfect face marred with tears. She was frightened, she was crying, and she was alone.

"Please wake up."

Roy dreamed of a woman who needed him. He dreamed of his subordinates, his surrogate family who he loved above all others in the world. He dreamed of the Elrics. Of never making fun of Edward again.

He dreamed of Riza.

"Roy."

Only Riza.

"Please."

He needed her.

"I love you."

She needed him.

'Get up.'

For her...

'GET UP!'

He would do anything.

"Please…"

He opened his eyes.

"Please… just… wake up…"

Riza was seated in a chair beside his bed, hunched over and crying, she hadn't noticed him awaken. He looked at her and placed a hand on her arm. She leapt back and cried out in surprise. Roy smiled and looked at her.

"Hey there."

She flung her arms around him and held the strapping young Colonel to her body. He winced in pain for a moment, and she released him. She wiped her eyes before taking his hand.

"How are you feeling, Sir?"

"Heh, I'm alright… How long have I been asleep?"

"A couple of days. I've been so worried, sir…" Roy stared at her, she looked tired and hungry and sad… her eyes were dull with fatigue, and Roy concluded that she had been in the room with him since he had come out of surgery.

"Ah. You got a bunch of gifts from people at the office…'

Her devotion was so thourough it was frightening, Roy gazed at her and vowed he would never make her worry again. He drew her close and kissed her.

"I dreamed about you," he whispered seductively into her ear. "I love you Riza... I live for you."

She was blushing; this kind of attention had definitely been worth waiting for…

Riza had spent the past several days waiting and praying by Roy's bedside. She had called the office and told the rest of Mustang's subordinates what the doctor had told her: that he was in a coma and he might never wake up. Fuery had cried, Havoc stared at the ground and felt his eyes stinging, and all of them blamed themselves.

Hawkeye put Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc in charge while she stayed in the hospital, and his great sense of loyalty and duty to Mustang let him step up to the plate and hold down the fort. The four subordinates had done their duties silently and efficiantly, and they felt a similar heartache to the one that Riza felt as she waited for her Colonel to wake up.

They had each vistited him in the hospital whenever they had a spare moment, and even Edward had dropped by once or twice… The sight of their Colonel in his unconsious and weakened state was difficult for them to bear, but they came to lend their support… and hope that the Colonel hadn't given up.

Hawkeye had scarcely left the room during that time, and Mustang's other subordintates ached for her as they watched her deteriorate, seated beside the man that she loved. She had refused all offers to have someone stand in for her, even for an hour, and the men in her life developed a kind of respect for her that the never thought could be felt for anyone but the Colonel.

She had stayed with him. He kissed her and she held him close.

"I'd… better call the others and let them know you're ok…"

She dialed the number of the office and, within minutes, the four other members of Roy Mustang's posse were situated around the Colonel, hugging him and telling him how boring the office had become without him. Even Edward had come, and though he was standing awkwardly at the back of the room, his obvious releif was a comfort. Roy smiled.

"So now what happens?" Havoc asked, once the bonding had subsided, "Are you ok to come back to work so soon?"

"I dunno, his arm looks pretty bad. He's basically useless!" Edward had been waiting for this moment ever since his own arm had been broken by Scar. He grinned maniacally at his perfectly exacted revenge.

Roy ignored him.

"It _does_ look pretty bad sir… maybe you should take a few extra days off work?" Fuery's concern was written all over his face.

"I guess I could take a few days off… but… I'm still kinda…"

"Weak? Useless? Like a dog with no legs?"

"Yes, thank you, Ed." Roy sighed. He'd make sure to get him a booster seat for their next meeting, and then he would laugh.

"So he needs someone to take care of him…?" All eyes in the room turned to Riza.

"Well I wouldn't want to impose, but if you insist…!" Roy's eyes were sparkeling. A private vacation time off alone with Riza… excellent.

She smiled "I'd be happy to look after him."

The other men smiled back at her... she'd earned it.

'Well,' she thought to herself, 'this could be interesting…'

* * *

so 92 reveiws! my 100th reveiw gets a cookie, for definates. 

um, i'd like to reveal something at this point in the fic that i may regret later, and that is that i will NEVER EVER kill off a character in my fanfictions (unless of course, the character also died in the show)

that kinda thing irks the hell out of me, so don't worry, roy is and always has been perfectly safe.

aw roy. we love him.

anyway, thanks for reading! please reveiw if you'd like, and hurray!

love, emma.


End file.
